


Sweetie.

by xBaskerville



Category: Spider-Gwen (Comics)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, French text, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My English is so bad, Stockholm syndrome (maybe), The Hand!Gwen Stacy, UA, Warnings can change, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, What-If
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBaskerville/pseuds/xBaskerville
Summary: - Bonjour Gwen.La voix, d’un velours trop doux, l’arrache aux murmures des policiers.La fillette n’a d’autre choix que de relever les yeux. Il est devant elle, à replier sa canne. Il ne s’est pas trompé. Il n’a pas demandé à qui que ce soit. Il n’a pas été escorté. Il n’a pas hésité. Pas même une seconde.Son esprit vibre. Gwen se tend.Elle n’aime pas, quand ça vibre.Encore plus lorsqu’il s’agenouille, à sa hauteur.Gwen en est sûre. Il la regarde droit dans les yeux.- Je m’appelle Matthew Murdock. Je suis ravie de te rencontrer bien que j’aurais préféré d’autres circonstances.





	Sweetie.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoldierNation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoldierNation/gifts).

> Petite tentative d'une histoire quelque peu étrange.  
Vraiment, j'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture !

**Sweetie.**

_5 ans._)

Autour d’elle, c’est l’effervescence.  
Les appels téléphoniques. Le tapotement sur les claviers. Les bruits. Les imprimantes. Les policiers qui vont et viennent.

Et la fillette, plus loin, toute calme, fait un peu tâche.  
Un collègue de son père l’a mise là après qu’il l’ait ramené de l’école. Depuis, sagement, elle attend.

C’est une peluche, son ourson rien qu’à elle, qu’elle tient dans ses bras maigrichons, alors qu’elle se mâchouille les lèvres avec inquiétude. Son sac à dos Winnie est posé à ses pieds, il cache ses petites ballerines rouges, assorties à son serre tête et font ressortir sa petite robe blanche au motif de cerise. C’est son père qui lui a choisi ses vêtements ce matin. Et la fillette les aime beaucoup. En plus, son ami Peter lui a dit qu’elle était toute jolie quand ils faisaient la route pour aller à la maternelle.  
Elle aime beaucoup la maternelle. Surtout pour y piquer de la colle et faire des petites expériences avec Peter à la récréation. Parce que les professeurs ne vont pas assez vite. Et les autres enfants sont stupides, Peter est d’accord elle – et la fillette hoche la tête sur le moment même, en convenant à cette idée une fois de plus.

C’est Ben et May qui les ont accompagnés à l’école ce matin, avec Peter. Parce que son papa travaillait, encore. Ce n’est pas grave qu’il travaille. Son papa est un super papa. Il est toujours là pour elle.  
Y compris quand elle a eu de fortes fièvres il y a quelques semaines. Et quand elle a collé aux murs les jours d’après. Elle colle toujours aux murs. C’est rigolo. Peter essaye de faire pareil avec la colle de l’école. Ce n’est pas encore ça, mais… ils y sont presque !

Ils allaient retenter le coup, quand les collègues de son père sont venus.  
Embêtés. Navrés.

Ils lui ont dit que son papa était partie rejoindre sa mère, au ciel.  
Ça embête la fillette. Par les quatre fois où elle a pris l’avion, où elle était restée face collée aux hublots, elles n’avaient jamais vu sa maman. Ni dans les grandes roues. Maintenant que son papa était partit aussi, prendre l’avion allait être dur. Les chercher et les voir aussi – surtout, comment pouvait-on vivre dans les nuages ?

Le bureau de son père est vide. Alors qu’il y a encore sa tasse de café. L’enfant aimerait bien savoir s’il a pu la finir. S’il en reste, devra-t-elle jeter le reste du liquide ? Le garder ? La tasse devra-t-elle être lavée ?  
La fillette n’aime pas les questions sans réponse. Ni les indécisions. Ça l’embête beaucoup. Comme ça la rend triste. Sa maman n’est jamais revenue du ciel. Et si son papa faisait de même ? Elle allait devoir vivre toute seule maintenant ? Devait-elle les rejoindre au ciel ? Y avait-il une ligne téléphonique ou une adresse pour les contacter ?

Elle avait demandé May et Ben. Son papa lui disait toujours d’aller chez eux s’il était absent. La tante et l’oncle de Peter ne refuserait pas de l’héberger quelques jours, où jusqu’à ce que ses parents redescendent des nuages, avec les parents de Peter.  
On lui a répondu que quelqu’un viendrait, tout en restant vague. On lui a juste dit que ce ne serait aucun des Parker.

Ne pas savoir _qui_ l’embête.  
Ils travaillent tous, ils sont à cran. Leur collègue –son super papa- n’est plus là. Elle n’ose pas les interrompre. Alors, elle fronce les sourcils et mâchouille ses lèvres. Les bruits environnants sont aussi embêtants. Elle fait juste avec. Son père lui a dit qu’il fallait qu’elle fasse avec. Et qu’elle garde ça secret. Il n’y a que Peter qui sait. Parce qu’elle ne peut rien cacher à Peter. C’est son meilleur ami. On ne cache rien à son meilleur ami. Sans oublier que forcément, son ourson Winnie est aussi au courant. Bien évidemment !

Winnie c’est juste le meilleur.  
L’effervescence faisant place au silence la tire de ses pensées aussi vagabonde que contradictoire. Il y a cette sensation dans l’arrière de sa tête qui la titille.

_Tac. Tac. Tac. Tac._

Un monsieur se dessine dans le couloir. Elle ne l’a jamais vu, mais à voir les camarades de son père se tendre, eux, ils le connaissent. Et comme ils sont tendus, ce monsieur ne doit pas être très sympathique. Un peu comme Flash arrive à l’école ; Peter devient tout tendu. Flash est un méchant. Ce monsieur aussi ?

Costard impeccable, d’une couleur entre un rouge foncé et du bordeaux. Des lunettes opaques. Une canne. Pour son esprit d’enfant, ce monsieur est aveugle. Il en a tous les signes. Le compagnon de sa maîtresse est comme cet inconnu.  
Mais à la différence de l’amoureux de Madame Jiji, l’homme se déplace sans hésitation. Sa canne claque sans tâtonner. Il sait où il va. Et elle, petite fille, elle n’aime pas ça.

« _Comment le juge a pu accepter ça ?_ » entend-t-elle dans le fond, d’un policier à un autre  
« _Jamais le Capitaine n’aurais accepté. Jamais il n’a écrit ça !_ »  
« _Fisk a le bras long. _»  
« _Le Capitaine a trop fouillé. Cette affaire-_ »

\- Bonjour Gwen.

La voix, d’un velours trop doux, l’arrache aux murmures des policiers.  
La fillette n’a d’autre choix que de relever les yeux. Il est devant elle, à replier sa canne. Il ne s’est pas trompé. Il n’a pas demandé à qui que ce soit. Il n’a pas été escorté. Il n’a pas hésité. Pas même une seconde.

Son esprit vibre. Encore plus lorsqu’il s’agenouille, à sa hauteur.  
Gwen se tend. Elle n’aime pas quand son esprit vibre autant.  
Derrière ses grosses lunettes opaques, Gwen en est sûre, il la regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- Je m’appelle Matthew Murdock. Je suis ravie de te rencontrer bien que j’aurais préféré d’autres circonstances.

L’enfant déglutit.  
Elle n’aime pas ce qu’elle entend.

L’homme porte une main sur sa peluche et serre les dents quand elle se crispe sur Winnie. Personne ne touche Winnie sans sa permission.

\- C’est ton doudou ?  
\- C’est Winnie.

Son doudou n’est pas Winnie. Winnie et doudou sont différents. Peu de personne les comprennent. Doudou est un cadeau de maman. Winnie c’est le cadeau de papa, quand elle n’avait pas d’amis, quand elle ne connaissait pas Peter. C’est avec Winnie qu’elle a rencontré Peter. Il pleurait au parc. Elle lui a donné Winnie, pour qu’il se console. Comme elle serrait Winnie contre elle, quand elle pleurait.  
Gwen a envie de pleurer. Elle n’aime pas la situation. Elle n’aime pas son sourire, ni la manière dont il lui caresse la joue dans un semblant de réconfort.

\- Winnie va veiller sur toi avec moi, à partir de maintenant. Jusqu’à ce que l’on sache ce qui est arrivé à ton père. D’accord ?

Il lui prend la main. Fort.  
Avec cet homme, on ne lui dit pas non. Avec cet homme, on ne cherche même pas à discuter. D’un mouvement du poignet, il l’oblige à se lever, se fichant bien de la faire glapir.

\- Prends ton sac _Sweetie_. Nous partons.  
\- Mais Tante-  
\- Prends ton sac, Gwen. Je ne le répèterai pas une troisième fois.

Elle jette à un regard au second de son père. Celui-ci ne lui en retourne qu’un désolé. Alors, elle s’oblige aux demandes. L’homme, Matthew corrige son esprit enfantin, redéploie sa canne et, dès que son petit sac est sagement sur ses épaules toutes frêles, il lui reprend sa petite main d’autorité. Toujours dans des mouvements secs, il la traîne vers la sortie.

Tous les regardent en silence, se reculant pour leur laisser un passage. Tous ont la boule au ventre, mais surement pas autant que la sienne.  
Gwen veut son papa. Mais la peur lui serre tellement la gorge qu’elle n’ose pas le dire, ni pleurer. La fillette n’arrive qu’à renifler.

\- Tu es une grande fille, _Sweetie_. Les grandes filles ne pleurent pas.

La prise sur sa main se resserre.  
Son instinct lui dit qu’il est en colère, et les petites alarmes dans son esprit lui disent de fuir. Alors qu’elle sait. Si elle fuit, elle ne pourra pas aller bien loin.

Sur le parking du commissariat, une voiture les attend. Une longue voiture blanche et brillante. Le genre de voiture des personnes riches que l’on ne voit que dans les films et les séries. Ou que cette pimbêche de Barbie utilise dans ses films et ses jeux en plastique.  
Des hommes attendent, costards noirs, cravatés, lunettes sur le nez et écouteur dans une oreille. Mécaniquement, l’un d’eux se décale de la porte arrière, qu’il ouvre dès qu’ils ne sont plus très loin.

\- Monte _Sweetie_. Il y a un siège auto, nous ne voudrions pas d’accident.

Gwen lui lance un regard incertain, tétanisée. Il lui lâche la main pour poser sa main dans son dos, la poussant à avancer.

\- Je n’aime pas me répéter.

Apeurée, la fillette s’y oblige, les larmes aux bords des yeux. Le siège auto a beau être décoré avec les personnages de Winnie l’Ourson, ça ne la rassure pas. Mais elle obéit, et s’installe, le visage dans sa peluche. Monsieur Murdock grimpe à son tour, à sa suite la suit immédiatement, et vint l’attacher directement.

\- J’ai faillis attendre.

La nouvelle voix, plus grave, la fait sursauter – en même temps que la portière se referme.

\- Mes excuses Monsieur Fisk. Il y a avait plus de papiers que ce dont je m’en souvenais.

Le nouvel inconnu essuie les excuses d’un mouvement de main. Avant de la regarder et de lui faire un petit sourire :

\- Bonjour.

Gwen resserre Winnie.  
Elle connait le deuxième homme. Elle l’a vu plusieurs fois à la télévision. Son père l’avait arrêté. L’histoire avait fait le tour des journaux pendant des jours.

\- Sois polie _Sweetie_.

Son papa le lui avait dit et redit : Wilson Fisk est un homme dangereux.  
Winnie ne pourra pas la protéger. Pas comme son papa la protégeait.

\- _Sweety_… gronde Matthew à l’en faire sursauter  
\- Elle est intimidée. C’est beaucoup en une journée.  
\- B- Bon- Bonjour, monsieur.  
\- Tu n’as pas à être intimidée petite.

L’homme corpulent dans son costume blanc ouvre un tiroir dans la grande voiture et en sort une coupelle remplie de bonbons emballés dans un papier doré brillant. Il en attrape un qu’il lui tend.

\- Papa dit que je ne dois pas manger entre les repas…

Matthew claque de la langue. Gwen a les larmes au bord des yeux.

\- _Sweetie_… fit-il sur un ton bas  
\- Allons, allons Murdock ! C’est une bonne petite, hm ? Mais ne t’inquiète pas ma grande. Ce n’est qu’un petit bonbon, rien qu’un petit secret entre nous. Ton papa ne t'en voudra pas.

Gwen veut refuser. Elle le veut vraiment.  
Sans compter le regard long, insistant (bien qu’inexistant) de Murdock. Alors pour y échapper, elle attrape la sucrerie toujours tendue.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on dit _Sweety_ ? gronda encore Matthew  
\- M-Merci monsieur.

L’homme corpulent tapote ses cheveux, dans un rire entre le gras et l’étouffé.  
Il tape contre la vitre qui le sépare du chauffeur. Ce dernier démarre. La seconde d’après, le véhicule commence à rouler. Plus il s’éloigne du commissariat, plus sa petite boule au ventre gonflée d’appréhension grossit.

\- Cette petite est charmante, Murdock.  
\- Evidemment qu’elle l’est.

Winnie coincé dans ses bras, les yeux baissés sur ses mains, Gwen ouvre le bonbon. Elle retient ses larmes, en évitant le regard des deux adultes et en essayant d’ignorer la main maigre mais sûre de Matthew passer et repasser dans ses cheveux.

Le bonbon est rond, d’une jolie couleur rouge.  
Aussi rouge que ces escarpins. Aussi rouge que son serre tête. Aussi rouge que les cerises sur sa robe.

Surement aussi rouge que le sang de son père, s’écoulant sur le macadam quelques heures plus tôt. Mais ce détail, Gwen Stacy, ne le saura jamais vraiment.

\- Montre-moi ton sourire, petite. Tu veux bien ?

La main est plus lourde sur le sommet de sa tête.  
Murdock lui fait tout aussi peur que Fisk.

Alors… Gwen lui sourit.


End file.
